The present invention relates generally to a motorized pulley or roller for a conveyor, and more particularly, to a motorized pulley having an integral electrical connector.
Motorized pulleys and rollers are commonly used in material handing equipment including conveyors, packaging machines, check-out counters, and cargo handling equipment. Motorized pulleys typically comprise a roller having an internal, electrically-powered motor and gear assembly. Power for the internal motor is provided either by a terminal box at one end of the roller shaft, or by a cable which exists through the end of the roller shaft.
The electrical connecting systems used in the past have a number of drawbacks. The terminal boxes used are cumbersome and require a relatively large amount of space. Frequently, the terminal boxes are inaccessible once installed making it difficult to make repairs or replacements. The inaccesssibility of the terminal boxes in their final mounted position may also require prewiring of the terminal boxes prior to installation. Terminal boxes also increase the cost of the motorized pulley.
Motorized pulleys having cables that extend through the end of the shaft also have some disadvantages. Normally, approximately 3-6 foot of cable extends from the end of the roller. The cable which is exposed during manufacture, transit and installation can be easily damaged. Further, prewiring of the final product is not possible because the cable must be routed at the final assembly. Finally, replacement of rollers having exposed cables requires skilled personnel to make the required electrical connections.
Accordingly, there is a need for a relatively simple and convenient method for electrically connecting motorized pulleys and rollers with a power source.